Edith
by October fae
Summary: Another girl at Camp Green Lake story. This is the original story of Edith Ackerman, a character that has been seen recently in Camp Green Lake Love by writer24. please read and review.
1. This is a camp for BOYS

**This is the original story of Edith, the character recently seen in Camp Greenlake Love. Please read and review.**

**Also, the names of my chapters seem to be a little funny, im no good at making titles. So, if you find yourself thinking WTF? after reading the title of the next chapter(s) dont worry, its only me being weird ;)**

"This is a camp for _boys._" The Warden said with her light southern accent to the young cop before her. The cop was there with a 'Edith Ackerman' who was sitting outside the small house on the porch at Camp Green Lake. "I inherited this land from my grand daddy and ever since it has been a camp for juvenile _boy_ delinquents, not some sissy girls camp with a bunch of pussies worried about breaking a fingernail."

"I understand," said the cop and The Warden folded her pale arms across her chest – a sure sign that she was becoming annoyed. "But the judge said that she would benefit greatly from this discipline camp. Of course she will need her own tent and shower --"

"Excuse me?" The Wardens hands flew down from her chest and onto her hips. "If she is going to be staying at a camp for boys, she is going to be sleeping and showering like a boy."

"Whatever, ma'am.," the cop said

"Excuse me?" The Warden almost yelled, but the cop continued on – he wasn't intimidated by The Warden like most people were.

"I am just giving a suggestion, but whatever you do with her is up to you. You have twenty-four months with her; you could bury her in one of those holes out there; as long as she's here, my job is done." And with that, the cop left the cool air conditioning of The Wardens home for the dry heat of the camp, leaving The Warden with Edith Ackerman on her doorstep.

The warden opened her front door and looked down at the girl on her step like an orphan. The girl – Edith – looked up. She didn't look very strong at all. She had thin pale arms much like The Wardens and pin straight blue hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes matched her hair, but they were cold and hollow. _This is the girl they send me?_ The Warden thought to herself _They have the nerve to actually send me a girl and all I get it this scrawny little thing? Edith Ackerman. Who the hell names their kid _Edith_? It's a horrible name. _The warden made a discussed face to herself and ran her eyes over the girl once more.

Edith was still in her civilian cloths and that would be the first thing that needed to be changed; she would get an orange jumpsuit like all the others no matter how much she complained that it clashed with her hair.


	2. I said F tent!

The Warden took Edith to the camp in one of the trucks that were parked outside her house. The camp reminded Edith of a small old-western town. The buildings labeled 'wreck room' and 'office' were connected via porch and all around were huge tents. The Warden got out of the truck but not before commanding Edith to get her 'ass out of the truck'. Edith got out of the truck obediently and followed The Warden into the building labeled 'office'. In there were two men. One was sitting at a desk, smoking a cigarette, and wearing a cowboy hat that covered his face. The other was much smaller. He had a thin face and a large nose. He also wore a hat, but it was large and floppy; it made him look like a dork.

"Warden!" The smaller man said with surprise and the man in the chair looked up. Edith could now see that the two men were complete opposites in looks. The man had a rounder face and wasn't nearly as thin as the other man. Not that he was fat, just that the smaller man had _no_ meat to him; just a couple of sticks.

"The cop gave you her file?" The Warden asked in general to the two men.

"Uh, yes." The smaller man said and shuffled around in the papers on the desk finally coming across the manila folder with Edith's name printed across the little tab. The man handed it to The Warden. The Warden read the file over.

"Get her a medium." The Warden said without looking up from the file. The smoker got up and walked into the next room. He shortly came back with a small pile of cloths. He handed them to Edith and explained to her how she only got those cloths and how the washing schedule went. The Warden looked up at the smaller man. "Put her in F tent."

"F tent?" the man repeated.

"Did I stutter?"

"No. –I – It's just -- I think –"

"Excuse me?" The Warden cut him off "I didn't ask you what you thought. I'm telling you to put this girl in F tent." F tent was notorious for being the worst group. There are fights there at least once a week. There was currently no counselor at F tent because he had went to the hospital with a gash the size of Texas on the back of his head; no dubt caused by one of the little bastards' shovels. F tent was no place for a girl.

"Yes ma'am"

"Edith," The girl flinched at the name. If there was one thing The Warden and Edith had in common, it would be the hatred of the name Edith. She would much rather be called Eddy, but said nothing. "This is Dr. Pendanski. He'll be your counselor here at Camp green lake." The smaller man – Doctor Pendanski – was about to object but didn't want to risk getting on The Wardens bad side. He was already counselor of D tent and he sure as hell didn't want to take up another tent like F tent. Why didn't they give the job to someone a little more … intimidating? The Warden motioned to the other man. "And that's Mr. Sir." Mr. Sir squished his cigarette butt in the ash tray on his desk. "Dr. Pendanski will show you around." She finished looking through the file of Edith Ackerman and closed it shut. She placed the file on Mr. Sir's desk and noticed that Pandanski and Edith were still there.

"Well?" she said "get a move on!"


	3. Horror Stories and The Welcome Wagon

**Enjoy.**

By the time Edith made it back to the actual camp from The Warden's home, the calls of 'fresh meat' were over but now everyone realized that this fresh meat was a girl. New sounds of whistles and hollers erupted from the small groups of boys. The Doctor, or "Mom" as the kids like to call him, was no good hiding his nervousness; it was no secret that Edith was the first and only girl in Camp Green Lake. Mom stuttered on nearly every word and said nothing to Edith's defense when whistles and hoots shot out from the boys. Not that sky minded or anything, she understood that most of the boys hadn't even seen a girl in months (unless, of course you counted the warden). But escorting the girl through a camp of juvenile boys wasn't what Mom was worried about, it was F tent. There were stories about that bunch.

Horror stories.

There were almost constant fights. If they didn't fight with the authority figures in the camp, then with each other. It didn't matter what time it was -- three in the afternoon two in the morning – there could be a fight. The smallest case they had with f tent was when two of the boys went at it. One had a shovel and didn't turn out do bad the other only ended up with a broken arm and a few minor cuts, but the man who was foolish enough to try and break it up… poor, poor, stupid fellow … he had two broken ribs, a broken nose, and a broken arm and hand, and had lost a few teeth by the time they were through with him not to mention the cuts and bruises. That was the _smallest_ problem. Mom shuddered. The last thing he wanted to do was be the counselor of F tent.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

There were two bunks open in F tent, the other five were filled with the bodies of the boys known collectively as F tent. None even got up when Edith and Mom arrived.

"Who's your girlfriend?" a dark-skinned boy commented. There were the remnants of a white bandana wrapped around his head, holding back the dark locks of his hair. Pendanski seemed like he didn't even hear the boy.

'eh, you're our new counselor?" another boy who seemed to be pale peach under the layers of dust and dirt said. Dr. Pendanski swallowed.

"Yes." He said in the toughest voice he could muster; it wasn't very intimating. "I'm Dr. Pendanski and will be filling in for Mr. White until he gets out of the hospital." Some of the boys snickered at the news that their former counselor was still in the hospital.

"Hey! I know you!" a boy all the way in the back said. Edith couldn't see what he looked like but he looked much shorter than the others. "your Mom!"

"Yah! That's right!" the first dark-skinned boy said.

"My reputation precedes me" Pendanski said pretending that he didn't mind being called mom and that he didn't care that F tent heard of him before. "Boys," he said finally after a long pause. "This is Edith Ackerman. Edith, this is Nikko, Franklin, Mitchell, Michael, and Brian."

"Yo, man, who's that?" one of the boys called and other voices followed in protest. Nikko, the boy with the bandana, shook his head. "no, man, all those boys are dead." He stood up and walked over to Edith. He was tall but not much taller her. "I'm Bandit." He turned to, a boy with skin like the night sky. "That's Black Light." He gestured to each kid as Pendanski had addressed them, "Spit, 47, and Jason." Edith let a smile creep across her face at the sound of Brian's nickname. Brian saw this and stood up,

"Eh! You find my name funny!"

"Yah, I do." She challenged "From Brian to Jason? Hardly worth it, isn't it?" she laughed. Jason reached behind his head and pulled a white hockey mask over his pale face.

"Watch it, girlie, or you'll find my shovel in your neck!"

"Hey now," mom finally interjected "play nice or I'll bring The Warden down here." Pendanski knew he wasn't intimidating, but if there was one thing in this whole goddamned camp that was, it was The Warden. That shut Jason up. Mom put a hand on Edith's shoulder. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Miss Edith."


	4. Hell

"So, _Edith,_" Bandit spit out the name, showing his disgust.

"It's _Eddy, _not _Edith._" She shot at him before he got a chance to continue. She walked away to one of the bunks as if to dismiss the conversation.

"Okay, _Eddy,_ let me just make this clear, you are in a _boy's_ camp. This aint some trip to Girlie Fun Island with your little girlfriends. This is hell. And it will not get any better unless you listen to what I say."

"Well, let me make _this _clear, _Bandit, _I don't take orders from nobody. Not from mom, not from Mr. Sir and certainly not from _you. _So go back to your little cot, write home to your mommy and go dig your little holes."

"You little bitch." Bandit roared and punched Eddy on the left side of her jaw. Eddy took a step back, but was stopped by her cot. She pushed bandit with both hands and he toppled over the bunk that was behind him. Jason and 47 rushed to Bandit's side to help him up and Spit and Black Light grabbed hold of Eddy. Black light wrapped a strong black arm around Eddy's neck and under her chin. Spit pretty much just stood there and made sure she didn't try anything funny. He spit a wad of saliva on the ground. Bandit wriggled the helping hands of Jason and 47 off of him and got up his self. Eddy wiggled, but Black Light only tightened his grip.

"Now you listen and you listen good, _Edith._" Bandit said purposely using Edith rather than eddy to piss her off. "You _will _listen to what I tell you to do and you _will not_ touch me again. You best watch your act, Ackerman, your you'll find yourself five feet deep in one of those holes with a bunch of yellow spotted lizards as your only friends. Got any comments about _that_?" Eddy couldn't respond, Black Light was holding her too tight. She could only manage a grunt. "I thought not." Bandit smirked and walked away the other three boys following behind him. Black Light tossed her to the ground, gasping for air.

"Catch you later, Girlie." He laughed and left with the other boys.

Edith got up off the ground realizing that she had landed in a puddle of Spit's spit.

"Ugh." She moaned and cursed the boys as she wiped the spit off her arm and face on a pillow that wasn't hers. She flopped back on the cot. _Maybe I could ask for a different tent? _Eddy thought to herself but quickly dismissed the thought on account of her impression of The Warden. _She would never let me change tents; she doesn't even want me here. Mom might, though, if I asked him. He protested when The Warden sent me here. But he's such a dork, a _wimp_; he would never challenge The Warden's thoughts. Besides_, she continued, _asking to change tents will show defeat and weakness. I'll stick here; I'll show Bandit what I'm made of._

For the first time since Eddy got here she realized the tremendous heat of Camp green lake. She looked down at her cloths. She was wearing thick blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt to keep her arms from getting freckled, but the sleeves were rolled up now. She quickly changed into the orange jumpsuit, hoping it will be made of a cooler material. It wasn't. She was still hot and she knew she would be for the next twenty-four months. Bandit was right about one thing: this was going to be hell.


	5. Let the game begin!

Edith rolled over in her sleep that night. There was a body beside her? No. It was just a pile of blankets she pushed off in her sleep. Blankets? At Camp hotter-than hell? No. that _was _a body. She put a hand on the body and it stirred. She pulled her hand away as if she had just touched a hot stove. The body rolled and in the darkness of the tent she should see curly, red hair. _What the hell?_ She thought as the body kept rolling to face Edith. The person she saw lying in bed with her gave her such a shock that she fell hard out of bed. _The Warden!_

"Is everything okay?" she asked in a soft voice that Edith didn't know possible. She was going to reply 'what the hell are you doing in my bed?' when she realized that the hard desert ground was replaced with a soft carpet. Eddy let her eyes adjust to the dark and she realized that she wasn't in the tent but the house she lived in before her parents got divorced. The Warden sat up and looked at Eddy with concerned eyes. She helped Eddy up off the floor and back into bed.

"It wasn't a bad dream again, was it? Come here I'll make it all better."

Edith shook awake at the sound of a bugle being blasted. She sat up straight. She was back at camp. It was still dark and everyone was up and about. She put her feet on the floor. Still dirt. She got up and her bed was empty. No Warden, nobody. She sighed in relief. It was just a dream; a horrible, horrible dream. _What kind of stupid dream was that?_ She asked herself but didn't bother trying to answer it. Today she had to focus on digging her hole and getting it done before Bandit.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Outside, Mr. Sir and Mom were going over the whole "this is your shovel this is your measuring stick. Blah blah blah" Eddy wasn't really paying attention she was too focused on planning her revenge. She would beat him at digging a 5 by 5 hole then gloat in his face. Or should she pretend like it was no big deal? These thoughts kept her from listening to Mom's ramblings, not like he had anything good to say anyway.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The sun was just coming up when the group made it to the spot where they would be digging for the rest of the day. Eddy gripped her shovel in both hands and jabbed it down as hard as she could into the ground. The ground didn't budge. Instead, the shovel rick-a-shade and nearly flew out of Eddy's hands. Unfortunately, The Warden was overseeing today and saw the whole thing. She laughed at the hopeless girl. _I knew she shouldn't have been brought here. She's weak. She'll never get her hole dug. _Eddy prepared herself again, but this time she rested the tip of the shovel on the ground and with her right foot she stomped down on the metal brim of the shovel. The tip broke soil. Eddy had to keep from bursting with excitement. She took two more shovel full's and looked at the others to compare progress. All the others were at least a foot deep already! Still determined, Eddy shoveled like there was no tomorrow, like a little kid in a giant sand box.

Not listening to Moms little presentation that morning proved to have a price. Preferring to daydream and plan childish revenge, eddy missed out on a prime opportunity to pick up some gloves. She had to stop periodically and pick splinters from her palms. She noticed her hands starting to swell and turn red. She wanted to ask for a pair of gloves, but The warden left for the hottest part of the day and the water truck wasn't going to come back until lunch, By then, her hands would be nothing but blisters. Eddy dug on, trying to ignore the pain. She was only half done and that kept her going.

Black Light was finished just after lunch and Eddy knew bandit would be done soon. Beside her, Spit jumped out of his hole and dropped a ball of spit the size of what eddy thought was a golf ball into his hole. Eddy flinched in disgust. The hole was up to her chest now she must be close, but didn't stop to check for the fear of wasting precious time. She heard someone climb out of his hole and spit into it like the others who preceded him. She looked up to see who it was. She couldn't see much due to the glare of the sun, but she did see the dark skin, black hair and a filthy white bandana.

"Damn it" eddy muttered and sunk to the bottom of her hole. She leaned her shovel against the side of her hole. She had a little more than a foot left to dig. "Son-of-a-bitch" she muttered again. She rubbed her hands together and began picking at the blisters on her hands. She figured she would take a rest being that there wasn't anything left for her to work for. Bandit won and didn't even know he was playing.

**The dream scene in the beginning was originally not even there. it was added in after my short story about Edith and The Warden (i suppose it would be a slash? idk about this fanfic lingo *sigh*). I decided this story could use a good slap in the face to wake the audience up.**

**I am comming to a point where it will be a while untill i post an update. This next chapter is only half done and idk when it will be complete (All my fanfics are handwritten and this perticular fanfic is incomplete. This one is also the first to be put in computer-form! yay!)but we'll see how it goes.**


	6. How Do You Get One of Those Nicknames?

**Ta-da! chapter 6 (i realize they are uber short)! Please enjoy!**

Eddy sat on the edge of her hole the next day. Her long legs kicked the bottom of the hole which was only about two and a half feet deep. In the distance there was a cloud of dust coming up the make-shift road. The dust came all the way up to where the boys were digging and settled to reveal a pickup truck with a water basin attached to the bed. Mom hopped out of the truck and walked around to the back where the spicket to the water basin was. The boys all got up and began to form a line in front of Mom. They were very orderly for a group of delinquent boys. Eddy filed in behind 47. Mom filled everyone's canteens with the water from the truck, doing his best not to look scared and more like an authority figure.

"You're not even half way done, Edith" Mom said as he filled her canteen, the rest of the boys returned to their holes with a full canteen and lunch: an old bologna sandwich and a bag of stale animal crackers. "You will be out here all day if you don't pick up the pace."

"Eddy." she mumbled. Despite being here for nearly two days, Eddy had yet to get a nickname. At first she didn't mind; she didn't want to be part of the group of boys who followed Bandits every move. But now she though having a nickname would be cool; to abandon _Edith_ to make way for a new character. And maybe joining the boys wouldn't be so bad. Some of them are cool. Like 47 and Black Light for instance; 47 was a complete dumbass and Black Light was Bandits right hand man, but they weren't that bad.

"well, _Eddy._" mom said twisting the cap back on her canteen but not giving it back to her because he knew she would walk away as soon as he did. "You are here to dig holes, to build character. And if you don't do that, you will never be able to leave your criminal ways behind." He pushed the canteen in eddy's arms.

"whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes and picked up lunch.

Eddy returned to her unfinished hole and sat on the edge of it. 47 was in the hole next to her, leaning on the wall of his nearly finished hole. It was already up to his head. 47 was the shortest of the group standing at a mere four feet and seven inches. Black Light was next to his hole completing the little triangle of holes.

"Hey, 47, how do you get a nickname?" Eddy finally asked tossing her half eaten sandwich in Bandits finished hole.

"First of all, you have to be liked." He looked up from his bologna sandwich which he tore the crust off. "Then Bandit usually chooses a name that suits you best."

"Usually?"

"Yes." Black Light chimed in "sometimes it's an anonymous vote by the whole group." Eddy never realized how much of an accent Black Light had. It was African Eddy supposed./ she never heard anything like it. Eddy's captivation by Black Light's accent was broken with the sound of 47's own annoying voice.

"My name was chosen by the group."

"Oh, yah? So why 47?"

" Why? Cause its forty-seven inches long, baby." He said, a slimy smiled creeping across his face. The smirk was interrupted by a hand full of dirt being tossed in 47's face.

"That is not how he got his name." Black Light said preparing to toss another handful of dirt at 47. "His name is 47 as in _AK-47._ He tried to rob a 7-eleven with one of those."

"And I would have gotten away with it to!" 47 declared as if he was one of those bad guys on Scooby-doo.

"If it weren't for those meddling kids!" Eddy blurted out.

'What? No! If the damn bullets weren't so expensive."

"You robbed a store with an empty gun?" Eddy's tone was flat "damn you are even more of an idiot that I thought."

"Hey!" 47 pouted and Black Light laughed. Soon, eddy was laughing too. "Yah…well…why did you get sent here?" he asked hoping it would be something stupid. The laughter died down and eddy coughed to clear her throat.

"I, uh, um… stole a few hubcaps." 47 forced a laugh, but he knew that wasn't funny. Black Light didn't laugh either. Nothing was as funny or as stupid as what 47 did.

"That's pretty cool." Eddy smiled at the compliment.

"Yah, I was fixing up this one car I had, but I sold a lot of the pieces I stole too." She shrugged "no big deal."

"Not your first offence then?" Eddy shook her head

"The first time I got caught. Like I said, I was fixing up a car. It needed a little more than new hubcaps." Eddy started to dig again and the conversation died. 47 sulked as he finished up his hole. Black Light finished his a short time after.

"You better hurry up," He said as he spit into his hole, "you'll be out here all night, Ratchet." He smiled as he walked away towards the tent.

"Ratchet." Eddy repeated and smiled. "I like that."


	7. Mud And Blood

**yes, I do write my chapters two or three at a time because they are so short.  
ENJOY!**

Well, the name stuck. Edith Ackerman was now Ratchet. Bandit still called her Edith every once and a while just to spite her, but she didn't seem to mind. And because their "leader" still didn't like Ratchet, she still wasn't really part of the boys. She didn't go the wreck room with them, she didn't hang with them and of course she didn't finish her holes with them.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Ratchet was alone. Everyone else had long gone finished her hole. She was close to being done, though, only about a foot and a half left. She sat at the bottom of her hole and poured what was left of her canteen over her head.

"Ahh." She sighed, refreshed. It was in the middle of November now, and it was still as hot as hell. Ratchet sat in the pile of mud, examining her forearms. Small freckles began to sprout from underneath her skin. She wasn't given any sunscreen or long-sleeve t-shirts to cover her pale arms. _But my legs are safe, though_ she thought as she pulled up one of her pant legs. She leaned back and ran a hand through her blue hair. At least she thought it was still blue. There wasn't a mirror around. She imagined that her flaming red hair began to peak through and the blue began to fade away. She wiped the mud that was on her hands on her hair, she was going to take a shower soon anyway. She manages to save five shower tokens so she could take as long of a shower she wanted. Well….as long as it doesn't accede twenty five minutes. She would need more tokens for that.

Ratchet looked up at the sky but something blocked her view of the soon-to-be-setting sun. it was tall, thin and dark. Ratchet squinted to see what it was.

"Opted for a mud bath rather than a shower tonight, hmm?" the thing said. It had a funny accent.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"What? No hello?"

"Hello, Black Light, what are you doing here?" Black Light sat on the edge of Ratchet's hole.

"Just seeing how you were doing."

"So, you're checking up on me? Making sure the new girl gets her hole dug."

"No, not like that."

"Sure." Ratchet said getting up. She was covered in mud, but right now she didn't care. She was _sure_ Bandit put him up to it. To offer help then make fun of her when she accepted the help. Well she wasn't going to fall for it. She would finish her hole with no help. No matter how much her hands bled.

"Well if you are going to be like _that_, then I'll just leave." He stood back up again.

"Wait." Ratchet said and Black Light stopped. "Uh…um…I'm almost done my hole. If you want, do you want to walk back to camp with me?" Black Light smiled.

"sure." He said and sat back down at the edge of Ratchet's hole.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Black Light walked ratchet back to camp and Ratchet got a much needed shower. The stalls were wood and nearly rotted through. The water was _freezing._ Ratchet decided to only use three of her five tokens, too long in these freezing temperatures would surely give her hypothermia! Besides, she could start collecting them again. Maybe even sell them. _Five bucks a piece. _She thought _Oh, damn. No one here has any money. Maybe –_ her thought was cut short by a gunshot.

"Holy hell!" she shouted and peered out of her stall to see Mr. Sir shooting at some lizards. She remembered that he does this on a regular basis and decided to go back to her shower, but the water had cut off. _Well, I was done anyway._ She grabbed her towel and began to dry off when she heard a sort of hissing sound. At first she thought it was the pipes form the shower but then realized that it came from to her left, _away_ from the showers. Ratchet turned towards the sound and saw a little spotted lizard sitting on her clothes. She gasped and it hissed a response. She reached for her cloths and hoped that it would just run away, but it hissed at her again before she got her hand even close. _Aw, man_ she thought. She knew she had to make a decision. Either (1) try to grab her cloths and hope that the lizard wasn't one of those infamous yellow-spotted lizards, (2) wait for it to go away, or (3) try to cover as much as she could with her towel and call Mr. Sir for help. She decided option two to be the best option. She waited. And waited. And waited. The lizard didn't move. It didn't even blink that damned thing.

"Shoo!" she yelled and waved her hands at it. Not even a flinch. She mumbled to herself and wrapped herself in the itchy Camp Green Lake towels. "Um…Mr. Sir?" she called. He hoped he didn't leave, but she could still hear the sound of him cursing the yellow spotted lizards, so he couldn't be too far away. "Mr. Sir!" she called again. And this time the mumbling stopped and she heard footsteps.

"What?" the man mumbled.

"Mr. Sir, um, there is a lizard on my pile of clothes and I was wondering if, uh, if you could get it."

"Get it?" he repeated and shuffled his feet a little bit.

"Yes, sir." She stepped out of the stall so he could get in. He kept his eye glued permanently to the ground, avoiding even looking in the direction of Miss Ratchet.

There was some more mumbling form Mr. Sir from inside the stall and a gunshot and that was it. Mr. Sir emerged from the stall, still not looking at Ratchet.

"It's gone." He mumbled and walked away. Ratchet returned to her stall to see her pile of cloths like a bed for the headless lizard that lie in its eternal sleep. She sighed. Her clothes were covered in blood and a large scorch-mark the size of a quarter where the bullet had stuck it. she picked up the pile of cloths, the lizard and its little pieces falling off, and a small bullet rolled out. And these were only clothes.


	8. Six Unwanted Holes

"Nice outfit, _Edith_" Bandit laughed as ratchet walked by. Ratchet dug her hole uncharacteristically fast today to she could get a talk with Mr. Sir A.S.A.P.

It was bad enough that Ratchet had to wear an outfit covered in Lizard blood and bullet holes without bandit following her around reminding her how bad it looked. The blood wasn't really that bad, it was the holes. Her clothes were folded just so there were six bullet holes. Two in the lower left leg, one "perfectly" placed on her butt with its corresponding entrance hole just missing her crotch, and of course, the enter and exit hole that matched up exactly with her left breast.

Ratchet clenched her fists. She wanted to hit that boy. Bandit was the only boy in F tent who still wouldn't leave her alone. Although she wasn't accepted by the boys, at least they would give her some kind of respect. Bandit would toss dirt into her hole while she was trying to dig and would fill it up when she would leave to get water. He would sometimes hide her bras and tampons and move her bunk outside. And that's just the things he would _do _not to mention the things that he _said._ She wanted to hit that boy _so_ bad. But she didn't. That would waste precious time and she needed to get a new pair of cloths. _Now._

"Shove it, _Nikko_!" she said before entering Mr. Sir's office.

There was another boy in the office and Mr. Sir was handing him his only two pairs of clothes. Ratchet didn't care.

"Mr. Sir, excuse me, but I need a new set of clothes." Both of them turned. The boy blushed and covered himself. He was in his underwear, beginning to change into his jumpsuit.

"I thought they said this was an all girls camp." The boy exclaimed, his voice cracking. Mr. Sir ignored the question.

"You only get those two pair, Ratchet." Unlike the good doctor Pendanski, Mr. Sir called everyone by their nicknames.

"But you don't understand. I _can't_ wear these." Ratchet tugged at her jumpsuit to emphasize the holes. A cigarette wiggled in Mr. Sir's mouth as he looked at the holes. He quickly looked away upon realizing where they were placed.

"You don't get any more than two sets of clothes." He mumbled.

"Mr. Sir!" ratchet exclaimed and walked to where he could see her. " How do you expect me to be in a camp with boys with this?" she pointed the hole on her breast where her blue bra poked through. She realized the new boy was staring at the hole…or her breast. Probably her breast. She pointed a finger at him. "See what I mean?"

"I can't do it" he said. "Two per person."

"Aghh!" ratchet yelled and crossed her arms over her chest. The boy seemed to snap out of his boob-induced trance. "Fine, I'll just go and tell The Warden –" Mr. Sir laughed, his cigarette bouncing up and down on his lower lip.

"She will just tell you the same thing. Those are the only clothes you get for your stay at Camp Green Lake."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was like being on parade; walking up to The Warden's house with her boob almost poking through on one side and a nice little peep hole on her butt. _Why don't I have any orange underwear?_ Was her only thought all the way up there.

Finally she was on the small porch that connected to The Warden's house. _Knock … knock … kno—_

"What is it?" The door flung open mid-knock and a breeze of cool air rushed out to kiss Ratchets body all over. What she would give to be in there rather than out there digging holes. But The Warden was blocking her only entrance to paradise. "Well?"

"Um, Ms. Warden, I need some new clothes and –"

"Excuse me?" The Warden cut her off.

"Uh, as you can see, these ones are … um…well." She searched for a polite way to put it. _Screw politeness. _"There is a hole on my boob." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" The Warden was more shocked than annoyed. Ratchet pointed at the gunpowder-rimmed bullet hole on her breast. "Oh, I see." The Warden said eyeing up Ratchet's breast and making her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't bother to wonder why there were bullet holes in Ratchet's clothing. "But surely this doesn't keep you from digging your hole." she said, her eyes returning to Ratchets face.

"N-no. But it does for the boys. They get … distracted." The Warden closed her eyes and sighed. This wasn't about the boys, Ratchet could care less if the boys didn't finish their hole because they were too busy watching a small hole on her chest. This was about Ratchet's self-consciousness and The Warden knew it. But what made the warden really mad is that this was one of the many reasons girls don't belong here. 

_Girls are too self-conscious. All they worry about is there looks. Boys, on the other hand, could care less. All there energy goes into digging holes to "build character". _And yet there is still a girl here at camp green lake, against her authority. But, although she was against it, she decided to give the girl some new clothes. finally she said, "Yes, yes. Okay, we'll get you some new clothes."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Ratchet's new suit was a little tight; it definitely didn't hide the fact that she had boobs, but at least id didn't have any holes to see those boobs. The Warden seemed to hate Ratchet even more after that incident – if that was even possible. The Warden hated ratchet because she was the representation of lack of authority. Someone of higher power placed Ratchet here and there was nothing The Warden could do about it. It seemed that every time ratchet brought attention to herself, it reminded Warden of how little power she really has which, in turn, made The warden hate ratchet even more. But none of this even bothered ratchet. She had 22 months to go and she would never have to see this wretched place again. Never the shovels, never the tent, never The Warden.


End file.
